High molecular weight luminescent materials and high molecular weight charge transport materials have been variously studied since they are soluble in solvents unlike low molecular weight materials and thus can be formed into a luminescent layer or a charge transport layer of a luminescent device by coating.
Linear polymers are generally known as such high molecular weight materials.
On the other hand, applications of dendrimer compounds having a specific polymer structure to luminescent materials and charge transport materials have been recently reported (Patent Documents 1, 2, 3).    Patent Document 1 JP-A-11-40871    Patent Document 2 JP-A-11-171812    Patent Document 3 W002/067343